No Secrets
by Sethoz
Summary: Bobby pretends he doesn't know why John would leave them. The truth was he knew only too well and he even agreed with his best friend.-Post X-2- -Fin-


Disclaimer: This is a very odd one-shot that jumped into my mind when I was trying to write the next part to 'Fireshower'. There will be no sequel to this. I've no idea where it came from, just wanted to write something different. John is in this but *gasp* he's not the main character.  
  
I don't own X-Men, Bobby, John, KFC or anything else used in this fic.  
  
~No Secrets.~  
  
"There should be no secrets between us." he has said. At the time he had meant it with all his heart. There was nothing in Bobby's life he wasn't ashamed to admit to Rogue and he hoped that she felt the same way.   
  
She did. She shared with him everything and anything, and Bobby did the same.  
  
Until that day.  
  
After that day things were always slightly different between them and it was all because of that simple sentence he had said.  
  
Bobby had a secret. A terrible, dark secret.   
  
But he couldn't tell Rogue, he could never tell Rogue. It was all John's fault, it was because of John that this secret came about, because of him that this tiny split had appeared.   
  
John had told Bobby what he was going to do. He had walked up to Bobby, bent down and hissed into his best friend's ear, telling him quite simply that he was going to walk off the plane and not come back. If he found Magneto then he would join him.   
  
It wasn't this admission that was weighing on his soul, Bobby could have somehow dealt with that. It was what John said after.  
  
"I can't fucking stay here anymore Bobby. You and your girlfriend, stuck in your little make believe world, where everything is fine and mutants are loved the whole world over. Well, I'm sick of it. Why can't you open your eyes for once in your life and look around you? Do you really think anyone is going to accept us? Not even your on family accepted you."  
  
Even that, he might have be able to live with.   
  
Excerpt he agreed with John. The admission scared him, shook him to the very core of his being. Yet he couldn't change it - he believed John was right. Mutants and humans could never live together. No one would accept them.  
  
Ever.  
  
Rogue didn't see that. She could never understand why John would willingly go with someone who had tried to kill her or why he left the mansion in the first place. Bobby understood.  
  
Which was why he was standing outside a KFC, shivering slightly as he scanned the parked cars for any sign of John. It had taken Bobby weeks to work up the courage to try and contract his former best friend. But when he had, it had been so easy.   
  
It was as if John had been waiting for Bobby to get in contact. The two had met during a battle, John simply saying a few words - a time and a place. Then he as gone, fighting the X-Men again.   
  
Bobby pulled his coat tighter around him, his eyes still skimming the parking lot. He was terrified that The Professor would know about this meeting and try and put a stop to it.  
  
It was like a book Bobby had once read, called 1984. There were characters in it called the thought police who could actually monitor minds. Big Brother is watching you. That was how Bobby felt now. It was as if he was trapped in the world of 1984 and Xavier was 'Big Brother'.  
  
Bobby suddenly felt completely alone.  
  
"Hey Ice." A voice said directly behind him. Bobby spun round, his eyes bulging slightly. John stood there, a cigaret between his lips, his silver lighter in his hand. The boy removed the cigaret from his mouth with two fingers and let out a smoke filled breath.  
  
"John." Bobby answered. John gave a slow, almost lazy nod. It was weird the way they both reacted. John was the one in danger here, he was still wanted by the police because of a fire he had started last week. Yet it was Bobby who was shaking and looking as if he was about to pass out from fear.  
  
"I knew you understood." John said, tipping some ash onto the floor. He gave a slightly crooked grin. "You want to get a burger and talk?"   
  
"Sure..." Bobby said, a dazed expression on his face. The whole experience was just too surreal. John took a step towards the KRC then stopped.  
  
"No... this isn't right..." John muttered. "You're not really ready to hear what I have to say."  
  
"What?" Bobby asked in alarm. It was only now that he realized how much he had missed the fire user.  
  
"You are not ready to hear what I have to say." John repeated, his face still turned from Bobby's. "Someday you will be, someday you will really understand all of this."  
  
"John..."  
  
"When that day comes, we'll talk. The Brotherhood will always accept you for who you are." John turned. "If you listing to me and even if you came back with me you wouldn't be truly happy. Your heart is still trapped with Rogue. Be happy with her, while it lasts." John walked away, not stopping or turning, even when Bobby had called after him.  
  
It began to snow softly, a thin carpet of white covering the whole car park. Bobby headed towards the KFC, icy tears running down his face.  
  
He hated John.  
  
He hated him because he was right.  
  
And he could never tell Rogue that.   
  
~The End.~  
  
Like I said before there is no sequel planned for this, it's odd, I have no idea where it came from.  
  
Please, please, leave a review!  
  
~Sethoz. 


End file.
